


sunflower for your thoughts?

by princet_ro



Series: xmas presents for my bitchass friends /j (ily all dw)) [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, Neurodivergent Hikawa Hina, idk if i did nd hina well, please im begging you look up the meanings of all the flowers i mentioned kagdvwylquikcj, so please tell me if ive misrepresented anything!, this is for aaron!! ily u fucking hina kinnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princet_ro/pseuds/princet_ro
Summary: Tsugumi likes sunflowers. Tsugumi also likes Hina.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Hina
Series: xmas presents for my bitchass friends /j (ily all dw)) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071278
Kudos: 5





	sunflower for your thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saayayamabuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saayayamabuki/gifts).



> wow im really bad at summaries /lh
> 
> anyway this is for aaron!! ik u like tsuguhina and wow tsuguhina real also flower shop au bcz i get to be mean in flower to this random bride lady and her mom
> 
> ur really cool and ily!!! merry xmas bitch <3

Hina liked to pride herself on being relatively unproblematic. Sure, she had her faults, but she liked to think she was still a decent human being! 

It was better than the alternatives, and if there was one thing being a sister had taught her, it was that you always looked on the bright side, even when your sister knocks over a vase full of water which lands on your phone and smashes it and also breaks a cable because it was one of those vases that was the same length all the way down so all the water comes flooding out and destroys your speaker cables and your mother is out so you have to call the fire department with the house phone because oh shit cables are not supposed to set on fire like that and then the fire gets put out but the fire extinguisher ruins your favorite dress and then they just leave because ‘their work is done’ so now you’re standing in the corner of your room with a ruined dress, ruined speakers, a little scorch mark on the wall and your sister who just straight up leaves and-

Well, you get the point.

But just because Hina was unproblematic didn’t mean she didn’t have problems. Like the florist across the road who liked to offer her a sunflower every time she walked in, for some reason. 

She was allergic to sunflowers, which Tsugumi (according to her name tag) apparently didn’t notice, other than offering her a rainbow handkerchief and smiling sheepishly, which made her smile back every time. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t like the place! It was all warm and cozy, like how taverns were described in all the adventure books she’s read. All the flowers were pretty and they smelled nice, and there were little note cards that told you what each flower meant in curly writing. All of them meant nice things, but Tsugumi had told her once that there was a little back room that was full of foxgloves, monkshood, and black dahlias, which all had negative connotations like hurt, hatred, and betrayal. She had laughed at that. The florist gave her another sunflower.

Now she was back in the cute little flower shop, sat on the little wicker chair that was reserved for her, hence the light periwinkle blanket and the throw pillow with the Buzzfeed Unsolved logo on it. The twinkly fairy lights surrounding her were a little dimmer than usual, but they were still pretty so it was okay.

It had been a fuzzy day- her teacher had yelled at her and it had been loud so her head went all fuzzy, and then she had gone into practice but the instruments malfunctioned and screeched really loud and everything was fuzzy, fuzzy, fuzzy. She drummed her hand on the warm coffee cup and grimaced when her finger pressed against the hot surface for too long.

Someone cleared their throat above her and she looked up, jolting in surprise and wincing as a splash of hot coffee hit her hand. It was Tsugumi, holding a sunflower and smiling slightly. “Sunflower for your thoughts?”

She smiled. The sunflowers made the fuzziness go away. Tsugumi...well, Tsugumi helped too.

* * *

Tsugumi was having a bad day. That was weird in itself, but it was fine. She’d be fine! It was just a little wedding party, it had been fine.

Okay, maybe it had been a big wedding party.

The bride had walked in with her mother fifteen minutes early, which interrupted her lunch break so she never got to finish her pastry because it went soggy and cold. She had been asked, no, demanded, to go and find them a good wedding bouquet, and she had tried! She had thought it was pretty, with the lilies of the valley and hydrangeas and sweet peas!

She looked down at the trampled flowers on the ground, shriveled petals littering the ground and her shoulders from where they had been thrown back in her face. Apparently they didn’t think the flowers were pretty enough. They didn’t like the flowers at all.

So she had made them another bundle! One specially from the back room! They didn’t know flower language, because according to the mother her daughter was ‘A fine businesswoman making a difference who will not settle for anything other than the best for her holy matrimony’ or whatever the hell she said. A couple of yellow carnations, orange lilies, geraniums, maybe a little meadowsweet.

Okay, so maybe all of those put together was a little overkill for a ‘fuck you’ but at least she got the message across. And they had bought it! So it was a victory in her book.

The second Rapunzel and Mother God-Awful left, she sighed and grabbed a dustpan and brush. She should probably start clearing up what was left of the first bouquet.

As she was walking back to her desk from where she had finished clearing up, she noticed a small note card on her desk. Intrigued, she sat down to read it, shoving some plant food boxes back into their designated drawers as she read.

_ Sunflowers- adoration, loyalty, joy, honesty, good luck, dedicated love _

_ I saw what happened with the bride and her mother, and I know you like sunflowers and you give them to me even though I’m allergic which is nice of you and I’m going to run out of space on this notecard but I- well, I wanted to know if you’re okay so... _

_ Sunflower for your thoughts? _

Someone cleared their throat behind her, and her cheeks flushed red as she turned to see who it was. It was Hina, struggling slightly to carry one of the potted sunflowers from the corner of the shop. “Hi Tsugumi! I was in my corner and they were being really mean so I got you this sunflower! It’s actually your sunflower but I thought because you give me sunflowers I could give you a sunflower! Do you like it?”

She smiled softly and took the sunflower, giving the other girl a quick hug before placing it on her desk. “I love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just realised i could have called this sunflower shenanigans  
> actually that sounds really weird i prefer this
> 
> kudos + comments are v appreciated but don't feel pressured!!  
> my tumblr if u wanna yell @ someone: @princet-alifabulousme
> 
> merry xmas!!!


End file.
